Wedding?
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Apa itu pernikahan? Bagi ku pernikahan hanya sebuah simbol untuk mengarungi kehidupan yang baru dengan orang yang dicintai.Tapi kapan tiba waktu ku?Aku tidak pernah menyangka di usia ku yang ke-21 tahun harus menikah dengan Boss di tempat kerjanya. Hyuuga Hinata Chapter prolog/delete


**Wedding?**

 **Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas**  
 **Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**  
 **Pairing : NaruHina**  
 **Ganre : -**  
 **Rated : M**  
 **Warning : Typo(s), EYD, OOC, AU, No Edit, Dll.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter Prologe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Apa itu pernikahan?

Bagi ku pernikahan hanya sebuah simbol untuk mengarungi kehidupan yang baru dengan orang yang dicintai.

Tapi kapan tiba waktu ku?

Aku tidak pernah menyangka di usia ku yang ke-21 tahun harus menikah dengan Boss di tempat kerjanya.

"Maaf Namikaze-san." aku ingin menolak pernikahan yang diusulkan boss ku itu, namun apa yang hurus ku katakan supaya di mengerti?

"Hn?" dia menaikan alis kanan nya meminta jawaban yang dia ingin dengar.

"Anu, maksud saya, anda tidak perlu bertanggung jawab, itu karena kita berdua mabuk, jadi-" sebelum Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto yang tadinya duduk di depan Hinata berjalan mendekatinya. Pemuda berusia 23 tahun itu di usia muda sudah mendjadi boss ke-dua setelah ayahnya. Dan siapa sangka Boss yang tampan dan tegas itu mencium dirinya. Tunggu dulu sekali lagi dia dicium oleh bibir seksi bossnya.

"Eng," suara desahan tertahan oleh bibir boss nya yang bernama lengkap Naruto Namikaze. "Ah," bahkan setelah ciuman panas mereka Naruto melancarkan ciuman-ciuman panas di sepangjang leher jenjang Hinata, tangan-tangan lihainya menerobos kemeja kerja Hinata hingga masuk dan membelai kulitnya yang sensitif.

Mendorong tubuh Hinata supaya tertidur di sofa ruangannya, Naruto menyeringai. "Aku tidak suka bantahan." bisiknya tajam dan melanjutkan aktifitas nya yang tengah membuka kemeja atasan Hinata. Hinata yang sudah dibakar nafsu hanya bisa mengeram dan mendesah karena perlakuan bossnya yang tengah mencumbunya.

Di ruangan yang ber Acc Full itu, Hinata merasa gerah karena aktifitas mereka namun Hinata menyukainnya, sang pemuda yang berada diatasnya tengah memilih puting sebelah kanannya dengang tangan kanan sang pemuda, dan puting satunya lagi dihisap dan digigit kecil oleh bibir Naruto yang menggila karena Nafsu.

Dalam sekejap tubuh Hinata sudah polos dan bagian bawahnya ditusuk oleh kejantanan Naruto yang sudah mengeras dari tadi. Hinata menahan rasa sakit saat kejantanan Naruto memaksakan masuk kedalam veginanya yang masih sempit. Hinata menjerit saat seluruh kejantanan Naruto telah masuk kedalam miliknya.

"Na-Naruto-kun ah, hah." sambil mengeratkan tubuhnya Hinata terus memanggil-manggil nama bossnya yang terus menerus menusuk kemaluannya dengan kejantanan sang pria. Lama mereka dalam posisi seperti itu, Naruto meminta Hinata untuk menunggung dan Hinata hanya bisa pasrah dibuatnya. Pria itu ahli dalam melakukan sex, dan Hinata tidak tau bahwa Naruto pertama kalinya melakukan dengan Hinata 1 bulan yang lalu setelah dirinya mabuk.

Walaupun Naruto tahu bahwa apa yang dia lakukan salah, tapi tetap saja dia terus memompa tubuh Hinata sampai mereka klimaks beberapa kali, mungkin Naruto melakukan dengan Hinata lebih dari 10 ronde, karena sekarang sudah waktunya makan malam saat mereka selesai bercinta.

.

.

.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" tawar Naruto saat Hinata memakai pakaiannya.

"Ah, ti-tidak perlu." sebenarnya kedua kaki Hinata sudah keram karena perbuatan Naruto tadi. Namun wajah Hinata langsung memerah saat mengingat dirinya tidak menolak sama sekali perlakuan Naruto terhadapnya. Dia suka dan dia menginginkan lagi lain waktu, namun apakah bossnya itu mau melakukannya? Seolah tersadar dirinya sudah ada di gendongan Naruto ala pengantin baru, membuatnya semakin merona hebat.

"Aku tau, kaki mu tidak bisa diajak berjalan," bisik menggoda Naruto ditelinga Hinata, membuat sang gadis menyembunyikan wajah merahnya diperpotongan leher Naruto.

Dan sang pria hanya tersenyum cerah saat melihat bercak-bercak tanda kepemilikan atas Hinata dari dirinya. Warna merah kebiru-biruan karena gigitan-gigitan yang mengores leher putih Hinata.

"Tu-turunkan akau Namikaze-san." walaupun berkata seperti itu, tubuh Hinata masih merapat dengan tubuh Naruto. Membuat Naruto mendengus kecil dan tersenyum mesum.

"Tidak apa-apa, nanti aku akan minta bayarannya di apartemen mu." jawaban Naruto membuat tubuh Hinata menegang dan melirik takut-takut wajah Naruto yang menyeringai itu.

"A-apa maksud Namikaze-san?"

"Cih, kenapa kau memanggil dengan Namikaze lagi." dengus Naruto tidak suka. "Padahal tadi kau terus memanggil nama ku." sambil mengalihkan wajahnya kesal Naruto buru-buru berjalan ke parkiran kendaraannya.

Blus

Wajah Hinata merona hebat saat sang pria mengingatkan kejadian yang mereka lakukan beberapa menit lalu, dan Naruto mendudukan Hinata disamping jok pengemudi.

"Aku akan mengantarkan mu, jadi jangan benya bertanya." perseneleng di majukan dan mereka meluncur dengan perlahan.

Waktu yang ditempuh ke apartemen Hinata hanya butuh waktu 30 menit dengan kecepatan 150/160 KM per jam, membuat jantung Hinata berdetang dengan cepat, karena adrenalinnya yang dibangunkan. Meremas jok yang tidak memiliki kesalahan, Hinata menoleh kearah bosnya yang tengah tersenyum saat memandangnya sekilas.

"Bi-Bisakah anda turunkan kecepatannya." Hinata takut, mereka baru keluar kantor 5 menit yang lalu, dan Naruto sudah mengebut dijalanan yang sepi.

"Hn."

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata menjerit histeris saat Naruto menikungkan mobilnya tanpa mengerem dan dengan kecepatan yang Hinata duga di atas 100 Km per jam.

"Gomen-gomen. Tapi ada bayarannya." Naruto mengerem mendadak, membuat Hinata harus rela keningnya terkena dashbor didepannya. Hinata langsung mendelik menatap tajam Naruto, berharap tatapannya bisa membunuh pria disampingnya.

"Jangan marah Hinata."

"Siapa yang marah!"

"Itu."

"Aku tidak marah." memalingkan wajahnya kesal.

"Kalau tidak marah lalu itu apa." setelah berkata seperti itu, Naruto melepaskan sabuk pengamannya dan membuka pintu mobilnya.

Hinata yang heran melihat Naruto keluar, ingin bertanya, namun iya urungkan saat melihat Naruto membuka pintu penumpang. "Ada apa?" Naruto hanya diam dan menyuruh Hinata untuk berdiri. "Kau awas dulu." Hinata akan keluar namun Naruto langsung duduk membuat Hinata duduk dipangkuannya.

"Kyaaaa...!" Hinata kaget karena Naruto menariknya dan langsung menyerang lehernya.

"Sudah ku bilang, aku ingin minta bayarannya bukan. Tapi tak apa karena yang minta kau," ujar Naruto sambil mengendus leher Hinata lapar.

"Na-Naruto-kun ja-jangan kayaaa." Naruto menutup pintu kendaraannya dan melanjutkan mencumbu Hinata sampai sang pria puas.

"Ayolah Hinata, kau sudah terangsang berap, bagaimana kalau kita melakukannya disini." goda Naruto saat Hinata terlihat mulai menikmati cumbuan-cumbuan Naruto.

"Ja-jangan di situ." ujar Hinata tersengal-sengal dengan udara yang semakin panas karena ulah Naruto terhadap tubuhnya.

Setelah 1 jam, Naruto akhirnya mengantarkan Hinata kepartemen miliknya yang terdekat.

.

.

.

"Besok kau jangan pergi kerja." ucap Naruto saat menurunkan Hinata dari gendongannya. Hinata hanya mengangguk, dia tidak sanggup kalau besok dia pergi kerja, dan untungnya orang yang melakukan hal tidak senonoh ini adalah bossnya, kalau tidak dia pastikan jurus-jurus sabuk hitamnya akan dikeluarkan.

Tapi tunggu dulu dia tidak ada dirumahnya, dan apartemennya itu kecil. Saat menyadarinya Hinata melihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dibalut handuk yang melilit bagian kejantanannya. Dan Hinata bertaruh kalau saat ini dia sedang mimisan melihat tubuh setengah telanjang Naruto.

"Kau ini!" sambil berjalan Naruto melirik Hinata yang menunduk sambil membersihkan hidungnya.

"I-Iya." mendongak, mata Hinata terkunci oleh mata shafir Naruto. Hinata yang tak bisa bangun mencoba berpaling, mencari-cari benda yang menarik dari pada bertemu pandang sosok sang pemuda disampingnya.

"Jangan memancing ku." Naruto melompat kekasur menindih Hinata yang sedang setengah berbaring, mengakibatkan Hinata tenggelah diantara busa-busa kasur dan muncul kepermukaan dengan wajah yang melotot pada atasannya.

"Kyaaa... Jangan lagi!" jerit Hinata menahan tangan-tangan usil Naruto.

"Ayolah satu ronde lagi sebelum tidur." bujuk Naruto lagi pada Hinata.

"Kau gila, mesum dan tak punya otak yah!?" dengus Hinata dan membiarkan Naruto menjamah tubuhnya lagi.

"Aku memang gila, mesum dan tak punya otak, dan kau masih menyukai ku." sambil mengecup menjilat dan menggigit leher jenjang Hinata, Naruto menyeringai setelah mendengar erangan-erangan tertahan Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Iya, terus panggil nama ku, aku suka sekali Hinata." lumatan dibibir Hinata menandakan nafsu Naruto makin memuncak.

"Jangan lagi, aku mohon." sambil menahan bobot tubuh diatasnya, Hinata memohon.

"Baiklah, tapi..." soalah permohonan Hinata hanya untuk mempermainkannya, Naruto melanjutkan. "Beberapa ronde lagi, baru akan aku biarkan kau tidur Hinata." dan dengan ucapan itu Naruto melancarkan semua aksinya.

.

.

Tubuh Hinata benar-benar remuk, 1 bulan yang lalu memang ia pernah mengalami ini untuk yang pertama kalinya, dan kesuciannya yang dijaga 21 tahun pun harus direnggut oleh bos mudanya. Dan setelah satu bulan, Hinata merasakannya lagi, dan ini lebih dari kejadian saat dia mabuk, dia dimakan sampai tak tersisa. Dari kemarin sore sampai pagi buta baru berhenti. Dan sialnya Hinata menikmati sentuhan-sentuhan atasanya yang sangat mesum dan gila.

Bagaimana kalau ada yang melihat, tapi tunggu dulu scurity di kantor melihatnya keluar digendong oleh Naruto semalam, dan semalam juga scurity di apartemen ini juga melihatnya digendong oleh Naruto dengan rambut acak-acakan, dan penampilan, kyaaaaaa... "Tidak mungkin," Hinata menjambak rambutnya, dan menatap kesal orang yang tengah tidur disampingnya, dengan wajah sangat damai dan polos. Menyembunyikan sifat menyebalkan dan mesumnya. Dan lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah.

Dan sialnya tubuh bagian bawahnya sangat ngilu dan itu sangat menyakitkan kalau digerakan. Akhirnya Hinata hanya duduk merapatkan selimutnya sampai lehernya. Menunggu bosnya terbangun dari tidur indahnya.

Inginnya membangunkan bossnya tapi, Hinata mengurungkang niatnya itu, dia takut kalau bossnya itu malahan memakannya lagi. Dan dia memilih untuk turun dari ranjang yang ditempatinya, mencari keberadaan kamar mandi yang ada di kamar ini. Dan Hinata buru-buru memasukinya sambil mengambil sehelai kemeja yang kemarin bossnya pakai.

Setelah didalam kamar mandi, Hinata melihat pantulan wajahnya yang terlihat di kaca didalam kamar mandinya. Melihat dia memakai pakaian kebesaran milik bosnya, dan melihat bercak-bercak merah di lehernya yang terlihat, perlahan disingkap sehelai pakaian yang dipakainya tadi, dan menatap horror tubuhnya yang sudah dihiasi bercak merah hampir kebiruan disetiap tubuh atasnya, Hinata mencoba melihat kebawah, dan benar saja tidak hanya tubuh atasnya saya yang merah tapi seluruh tubuhnya terkena bibir menyebalkan bossnya. Ditambah bibirnya juga membengkak karena terus dicium sehari semalam kemari. Dan Hinata tidak habis fikir kenapa bossnya melakukan ini padanya. Sudah ia bilang di kantor kemarin, namun bossnya malahan meminta ia tidur lagi dan saat diperjalanan pulang dia pun di setubuhi, belum puas dengan melakukan di dua tempat itu Naruto pun membawanya ke apartemennya, sejah yang Hinata tahu.

Dan lagi-lagi Naruto memakannya sampai Hinata pingsang, bahkan Hinata jamin kalau ia masih tidur tadi pasti bossnya minta jatah. Dengan senang hati Hinata akan menolak bossnya.

Mengatur nafasnya yang mulai memberat karena amarah, Hinata berjalan lagi, dan membasuh tubuh lengketnya dibawah sower. Ingatan malam panas mereka tak luput dari ingatan Hinata, membuat wajahnya merona hebat.

'Aku malu sekali,' ujarnya sambil membasuh wajahnya karena rasa malu. 'Apa yang akan aku katakan pada Boss sialan itu.' ujarnya lagi dan Hinata lagi didalam hatinya. Setelah menyelesaikan acara mandinya, Hinata keluar kamar mandi, dan mendapati Bossnya masih tertidur. Hinata yang melihat itu memanfaatkannya untuk memakai pakaian yang dipakainya, dan segera pergi dari apartemen bossnya yang Hinata tidak tahu dimana. Yang penting sekarang dirinya harus keluar dari apartemen Naruto.

Melangkah pelan, mencari tas yang sialnya Hinata baru ingat bahwa tasnya ada di kantor, melirik pakaian bosnya yang berserakan, inginnya Hinata mengambil beberapa lembar uang untuk ia pulang. Namun ia harus menggigit jari karena di saku celana dan jasnya tidak ada dompet.

"Hah,,, kok tidak ada sih?!" ujar Hinata membolak-balikan pakaian Naruto, berusaha mencari sepeser uang untuk pulang ke apartemen kecilnya. Hinata yang sedang fokus mencari dompet dikagetkan dengan sebuah pelukan dari belakang. "Kyaaaaa!" jerit Hinata kaget dan berusaha memberontak.

"Kau sedang apa Honey?" ujar suara yang sangat Hinata kenal berbisik ditelinga kanannya, membuat dia merasa geli saat Naruto berbisik.

"A-apa? Aku tak melakukan apa-apa." ujar Hinata gelagapan karena ketahuan sedang mencari dompet bossnya.

"Owh, yah. Maaf saja kalau kau mencari dompet ku, aku tak membawanya. Aku tinggalkan dikantor," setelah mengatakan itu leher jenjang Hinata langsung dikecup dan dijilat sensual sehingga mau tak mau Hinata mendesah tertahan karena tubuhnya menjadi sangat sensitif.

"Eh?"

"Iya sayang, aku sengaja tinggalkan, karena kau tak memerlukannya," sambil tersenyum sejenak memandang wajah tak percaya Hinata, langsung berjalan pergi meninggallkan Hinata yang melongo atas ucapan bossnya itu.

"Sial!" geram Hinata.

 **T.B.C atau Delet?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fanfic baru lagi, maaf buat yang nunggu fanfic prince devil sama love Unilateral.**_

 **Happy NaruHina Shipper**


End file.
